


Like A Heart Needs A Beat

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Apologies, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes time for Aoba to realise that Mink won't hurt him anymore. It takes Mink time to realise he doesn't have to fight anymore. As they begin to work through their issues, they realise the starting point may be easier to find than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Heart Needs A Beat

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Mink. I have a hard time getting into his head, so I apologize if anything seems off. Set post-canon in Mink's route; beware of spoilers and references to the more... unpleasant aspects of the canon Mink/Aoba relationship.
> 
> I'm really looking forward to seeing how Nitro+ Chiral will handle their relationship in Re:Connect, I'll say that much!
> 
> Written for Radioactive-Sludge's request of "Mink/Aoba; sorry". I hope you like it!

It had been emancipating to find Mink, like a dead weight had been lifted from his chest.

Their first few weeks together had been awkward, of course; there had been so much to learn about each other, so many questions to ask and so many demons to banish that sometimes the space between them had seemed almost painful. However, nothing had been as painful as the sharp, crippling feeling that had shot through Aoba's chest when he realised that he was still afraid of Mink touching him. It was all too easy to visualize at the beginning, the image of Mink's hands reaching out to clench tight around his neck.

Mink must have sensed his hesitation, because he didn't try to touch Aoba again until Aoba touched him first, slid into his lap and kissed him so deep that Aoba was sure that Mink gasped as their lips met.  
Everything changed from that moment. Aoba certainly saw that Mink's hands could do more than hurt, but the fact that he could help Mink realise that he could do more than harm after years of knowing nothing but vengeance was perhaps even better.

After a while, Mink's hands felt so natural on his skin that Aoba wondered how he'd been able to endure the time they spent apart, and the warmth of Mink's touch became a familiar, wonderful sensation.

And then one night, a month or two after they settled into Mink's old apartment and into the comfort of routine, Mink reached out and carded his fingers though Aoba's hair. Aoba flinched and Mink hesitated, but relaxed when Aoba moved into his touch with a contented sigh. His fingers deftly separated a few strands of Aoba's hair and began to weave them into a loose braid that ran behind the shell of Aoba's ear. It felt strange, Aoba thought; the rough skin of Mink's fingertips on his hair, but not unpleasant. It was over faster than he expected, and Aoba found himself amazed that hands that were so large, so strong could do things so swiftly, so delicately.

Aoba shut his eyes and leaned back, resting against Mink. He couldn't help but notice that Mink seemed oddly tense, and he was about to turn around and ask what was wrong when he felt warm breath and rough lips on the shell of his ear, brushing lightly over the braid in his hair.

"... I'm sorry."

Aoba frowned, confusion running through his mind. "For what?"

Mink paused, and Aoba could feel his own body moving with the rise and fall of his breath.

"Everything."

Aoba didn't know what to say to that, and his chest suddenly seemed so tight that he doubted he could speak even if he did. He placed on hand over Mink's instead, hoped that that was enough to convey his gratitude.

He glanced at their hands, saw how small, pale and weak he appeared in contrast to Mink. There was a small voice in the back of his mind that still told him that Mink _could_ hurt him, but it was drowned out by the rest of him saying that there was no way that he _would_. 

And as he curled his fingers to intertwine them with Mink's and felt the tension flow out of his body, Aoba knew he was right.


End file.
